Asuna's Nuzlocke Adventure
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Follow Asuna Tenkage as she goes on a Nuzlocke Adventure through the Sinnoh region. Rated T to be safe
1. What Happpened in the Past

An: To those who are reading this fanfiction and aren't familiar with a Nuzlocke adventure, allow me to explain. A Nuzlocke adventure is where you play a Pokémon game, be it an old Gameboy Pokémon Blue, or a Pokémon White on your 3DS, or even a hack game on the emulator with certain rules. In most games, there are only two basic rules which are iron clad, the rest can be altered or added. One, you must nickname all Pokémon you catch and/or receive, two if any Pokémon faints, it is considered dead, no revives, no Pokémon center healings, nothing. By playing a game with at least these two basic rules, you turn a normal revisit into an emotional experience where you learn to respect even the Zubat on your team.

Now I'm sure you are asking me, why am I explaining this. Well you see, many nuzlockers as we like to be called normally use emulators and use screen shots in order to show our progress and so on. Me I do the same and even made a story and even a storyline for my two characters, Bren and Asuna Tenkage. Now I am moving to Pokémon Platinum and I cannot operate a DS emulator, be it I'm too stupid or it refuses to work for me. So I am doing the next best thing, I am posting a story on both here and on the Nuzlocke forum (I do my nuzlocking with the same name, Bren Tenkage)

Now this first chapter will in fact be a run down, not just for you guys, but for the new people in the forums, so they don't have to slum through 5 runs of dialogue, jokes, and different teams and continuity. Ok let's begin.

The story opens on a computer screen, words begin to form while a young girl off screen begins to narrate, " To my loyal blog viewers, it's me Asuna Tenkage, but then you already knew that LOL, I'd figure after all these years I should explain what's doing on before my friend picks me up"

The camera pans to a long black haired girl (think the Female Character model from Diamond and Pearl for details) she giggled a bit as she typed

"Well I suppose I should talk about my dad, Bren Tenkage, so many years ago like me, he went on an adventure, he challenged the Kanto league with nothing but his Charmander Blaze"

It shows a young boy in a pony tail (think the Red Model) along with his Charmander

"He was considered a lucky boy at the time, for even caught not one but two shiny Pokémon, A Rattata named Ratgod, and a paras named Shino"

It shows Bren with a shiny Raticate and Parasect, but then Ratgod disappeared

"A shame Ratgod died : ( but Bren went forward, losing many friends along the way, it brings tears to my eyes and his when we think about those who fell"

It shows the graves of different Pokémon, one name could be read, Weedy the Beedrill

"But with his team of powerhouses, including two Pokémon he still uses to this very day, he took down the Pokémon League"

It shows Bren commanding two main Pokémon, a Jynx and a Nidoking

"Boss Thrash!" Bren ordered and the Nidoking did a full body thrash on a Machamp

"Lady Zynx Ice beam!" Bren ordered and the Jynx sent an ice beam completely freezing a Dragonite

"After he beat the league he was challenged by a mysterious challenger, one who he met in the cave of Cerulean City, but the challenger wasn't human…."

It shows Bren in the cave staring at a Mewtwo

"According to my father, the Pokémon could travel through different worlds, dimensions similar to our own and use the despair from the trainers within to fuel his power and he wanted to eliminate my dad, dad however wasn't going to be beaten"

It shows Bren with Blaze the Charizard

"Flamethrower!" Bren ordered and Blaze sent a stream of fire at the Pokémon forcing Mewtwo to teleport away

"Yes my father was quite the trainer back then, but it's when he moved to the Hoenn when he became the famous trainer he is today"

It shows Bren in the Hoenn gear (The Male Emerald Gear) and next to him an Exploud

"It wasn't his starter that made him famous, it was the powerhouse Dosu, a powerful Exploud who on his own took down even grandpa Norman's Slaking in one blow"

It shows Bren and Dosu in the Dojo Gym

"Dosu Return!" Bren ordered and Dosu sent a palm slam into the Slaking sending it flying through the door

"Bren was unstoppable with Dosu, with his help along with other team mates he took down the Hoenn league in such a way no one would deny his power"

"Hyper Beam!" Bren ordered and Dosu sent a hyper beam into a Wailord knocking it out in one blow

"The new League Champion is Bren Tenkage!" An announcer yelled and everyone cheered for him

"A pity one foe wanted revenge"

It shows Bren floating in an orb of energy, asleep. Watching Bren was Mewtwo

"According to dad, Mewtwo put him in an illusionary world in the hopes of killing him, but something happened that altered the world…."

It shows Bren in a Ruby outfit staring down a Shadow Lugia

"Shadow Lugia…."

(This was a Pokémon Hack, Pokémon Ruby Destiny)

"Dad had to capture the dark Pokémon in order to escape from the world, but also had the help not only for the Pokémon within the world, but one that would help free him, Kazekami, the Baby Lugia"

Bren was holding onto an egg which hatched into the baby dragon bird

"With the help of Kaze they beat the Shadow Lugia and using the power of light and darkness tore through the illusion and escaped. Dad allowed the Dark Pokémon freedom and redemption, Kaze stayed with dad"

Asuna smiled and looked at a photo, it was of a younger her along with her dad and Dosu

"Dad married my mom of course, another trainer from the Hoenn region as well as daughter of Professor Birch, she tells me that it was love at first fight, meaning she fell in the love the day his Treeko beat her Torchic. Life is funny that way"

Asuna looked at another picture, it was a picture of her and her team winning the Johto Championship, the Pokémon in the shot was a Nidoqueen, A Ho-Oh, A Typhlosion, a Lapras, an Alakazam, and an Ampharos

"My first adventure had me go through the Johto Region (Shiny Gold Pokémon Hack) and with it I took on many foes, one of which was a young boy named Silver, who wanted revenge for his father against mine."

It shows angry Silver sending a Sneasel against Asuna, "This is for my father!" he cried out

"Poor guy, must be hard to have the former leader of Team Rocket as a father….but I digress, my father took me on in the end, to see if I had the skills to handle him"

It shows Asuna on her Ho-Oh and Bren on his Lugia were flying in the air and Ho-Oh sent a Sacred Fire while Lugia sent an Aero Blast knocking Asuna off but Bren caught her quickly before getting hurt

"I lost but he said I was an impressive fighter"

Asuna looked at a picture of her and a Gardevoir and sighed

"Just last year a lot happened to me when I moved to the Hoenn Region, a lot of people lost their lives….some I took"

Asuna looked at her fist and clenched it and continued typing (Pokémon Omega Strike Emerald Hack)

"A new team, Team Omega killed all the gym leaders, replacing them with their own agents, their goal to create a machine that would not allow trainers to heal injured Pokémon, instead killing them"

Asuna closed her eyes and wiped a tear away

"I gave in to my anger once I found out about them….I killed agents…."

It shows an angry Asuna with an angry Gardevoir, "Kiki crush him!" She ordered and the Gardevoir began to crush another trainer's head with her power, the screen turned to a wall that was suddenly splattered with blood

"I lost it…and even tried to kill my father when he tried to stop me"

It shows Asuna facing Bren, Bren on a sea of ice formed by his Jynx and now on his knees by Kiki's power

"Boss Hyper Beam, aim for Asuna!" Bren groaned and the Nidoking fired a beam at Asuna in which Kiki took the blow for

"I'm lucky I didn't kill him, and because I was then focused I stopped the Omega boss and was able to destroy the machine to save the world. That seems to run in my family LOL"

Asuna began to chuckle to herself

"So after living in the Hoenn region for a year I now moved again, into a whole new region, the Sinnoh region, so yeah, life goes on-"

"Asuna dear, your friend is here, and you know how he gets when he waits"

"Ok mom!" Asuna called out

"…goes on, so anyway I'm going out now, hope all this is useful to any new viewers to my blogs ^_^"

Asuna shut down the PC and got up, dressing up in a coat, ready to meet her friend and go on a whole new adventure….

AN: Now that's over, allow me to explain what rules I will be using for this game

All Pokémon must be Nicknamed

The first Pokémon I see in each area is the only one I can catch

If I catch a Pokémon and then first encounter the same type, I can ignore it until a new Pokémon appears

Gift Pokémon and Shiny Pokémon are exempt from these rules, as well as traded Pokémon

If a Pokémon faints, it is considered dead, no ifs ands or buts.

I hope you guys enjoy this adventure like I will.


	2. The Dawn of a New Adventure

AN: To those here on , while the team will talk to Asuna and give out commentary, no one but Asuna may understand them. Think of it more like understanding each other through the heart. So yeah.

Asuna stepped down stairs where her mother was waiting for her.

"Asuna dear Jun already went home, saying he forgot something, you know how he gets, he told me to tell you, "there will be a Million Poke fine if you are late", what ever that means" Her mother said, giggling a bit at that line

"Alright, I'll go see him" Asuna said stepping out of the house, she took a deep breath of the fresh air, the air of Sinnoh felt fresh and cleaner than that of the previous regions she lived in

She walked over to her friends Jun's house but then- CRASH!

She fell onto her back and was helped up by the person who crashed into her, his blond hair and striped shirt seemed to give off a sense of speed and almost stupidity, it was her friend Jun

"Sorry bout that Asuna" He said rubbing the back of his head, "Now come on, I want to head to Sandgem town and meet professor Rowan and get my first Pokémon" He said and Asuna giggled a bit

"I know what it is like to wait for your first Pokémon" Asuna said

"Oh yeah, you're a former Johto Champion" Jun said leading her out of town till they were in front of some tall grass

"You sure it's safe to get across without any Pokémon?" Asuna asked Jun who didn't seem to acknowledge that

"Don't worry, I got a plan, you know how Pokémon come out when you walk in, well my plan is to run really fast so they can't get me, it's so crazy it must work" He said charging in, but then the sound of thunder broke out and he was sent flying towards Asuna who side stepped to avoid being hit, Jun groaned a bit

"What happened?" Asuna asked

"Shinx got me" He said dusting himself off

They heard the sound of footsteps and turned around, they saw an elderly man walk towards them, he seemed annoyed

"Honestly, you would think that being told not to go into the grass without a Pokémon to protect you would be enough, be thankful you only were threatened" He said

"Threatened? That thing thundershocked me!" Jun cried out and the man sighed

"Shinx in this area are young, they can only discharge a small amount when threatened, be thankful for that or the amount that a normal aged one could discharge would have killed you" He said

"How do you know so much?" Asuna asked and the man smirked

"I am Professor Rowan, and you are Asuna and Jun. I assume you two were looking for me to get a new Pokémon" He said and both nodded their heads

"Hey professor, wait up"

They turned and saw a young boy carrying a briefcase and panting

"Young people, honestly" Rowan muttered, "Asuna, Jun, meet my assistant Lucas, he helps me research Pokémon and so on"

He took the brief case and opened it up, inside where three pokeballs

"Inside are three Pokémon, I want you to take one" Rowan said

Asuna took one and opened it, what appeared was a Green Turtle, it looked at Asuna and said, "Hello there, I'm Turtwig"

Asuna smiled and hugged her new friend,"Oh I love it" She said to Rowan who smiled, Jun took his pokeball and out appeared the fire monkey Chimchar

"Alright, this is perfect, Asuna I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Jun shouted and Chimchar got into battle position

"You ready for this Turtwig?" Asuna asked and Turtwig nodded his head, ready to fight

"This should be interesting" Rowan thought, as he watched the two

"Turtwig tackle!" Asuna ordered and the Turtwig slammed his head into the monkey

"Scratch it up!" Jun ordered but Asuna smirked, "Withdraw!"

Turtwig went into its shell and the next sound that came out was the sound of a Chimchar screaming in pain as it scratched the hard shell

"Now tackle again!" Asuna ordered and the Turtwig hit Chimchar in the gut sending it flying into a tree, his eyes were swirling and he had a goofy grin

"Guess I need more training, eh Inferno?" Jun asked returning the newly named Chimchar

"Well I guess that settle things, if you want you can visit my lab, come on Lucas" Rowan said leading Lucas towards the next town

Jun smirked and then grabbed Asuna

"Asuna, I got an idea, let's check out Lake Verity and find the legendary Pokémon, Rowan will be so impressed by us if we catch it" Jun said quickly

Asuna was about to say, "But don't we need pokeballs?" but it came out as a "But don't we neAHHHHHHHHHH" as Jun held her arm and began to run to the lake

They made it to the lake and Jun looked around, "Let's find that legendary Pokémon and cat-…wait….oh man I need pokeballs if I want to catch it"

Asuna face palmed and was about to go home to tell her mother she would be out for a while because of the whole, "Go on an Adventure to be the best" when they heard a stern a powerful voice

"…soon, I will control Time, Space, the other dimension, with the power of the great beast I will rule the universe"

They saw a man with blue hair and in a weird uniform walk into the tree line

"What a weird man…." Jun said, but he turned around and saw Asuna was gone

"…why do people keep running from me?" He asked the air around him

Back at Asuna's home Asuna was explaining that he had a new Pokémon and now was going on a new adventure

"Alright" Her mother said smiling, "Just be careful" She said giving Asuna a hug and her backpack

Asuna made her way to Sandgem where she saw Rowan wave goodbye to Jun

"Oh Asuna, glad you made it, I forgot to give you a Pokedex" Rowan said handing her the Sinnoh Pokedex

"Thanks Professor" Asuna said and Lucas walked to her handing her some pokeballs, "I don't think I need to explain to you how to catch a Pokémon" He said and Asuna nodded her head, "That's what I thought" He said

"I hope you find many Pokémon and make many friends, that Turtwig seems to take a shine to you" Rowan said looking at the Turtwig at her feet, "Have you thought of a name for him?"

"I have, Ryu" Asuna said and Ryu smiled and did a pose to show how tough he was

Name: Ryu

Species: Turtwig

Given on Route 201

Hardy Nature, Alert to Sounds

Overgrown Ability

"A good name, please don't be a stranger" Rowan said going back to his lab, Asuna went to the store and bought more pokeballs, potions, and some antidotes, she was preparing for anything

"Well Ryu, time to find a new friend" She said to the Turtle Pokémon as she stepped into the grass of Route 201 and she noticed a small bird sleeping

"What kind of Pokémon is this?" she asked and the Pokémon awoke and said, "Starly, and you mind being quiet, I need some sleep…wait"

The Pokémon's eyes widened and it flew into the air a bit and began to peck at Ryu who pinned it to the ground

"Calm down little bird, I'm not gonna hurt you, we just want some new friends that's all" Ryu explained, the bird seemed to understand this and Asuna threw a premier ball at the bird catching it

"Ok, now to name him" Asuna said

Name: Crow

Caught on Route 201

Species: Starly

Docile Nature, Hates to Lose

Keen Eye Ability

"Now let's see what I can find on the lake" Asuna said leading the two to the lake where she tripped over another sleeping Pokémon, it looked like a beaver

"Oh heck no, not this guy, no one likes a Bidoof" Crow said and the sleeping Pokémon awoke and glared at Crow

"Take that back!" It cried out and slammed Crow into the ground

"Yikes…" Asuna said as the Bidoof took a stick and began to munch on it, "Go ahead and leave me alone, no trainer likes my species, always mocking us, saying we are worthless, know what screw you I don't need you!"

"Uh, want to join my team? I think you could be a useful member of the team" Asuna said holding a pokeball out for it

"…you mean it?" Bidoof asked

"I mean it, I think all Pokémon deserve a chance to shine" Asuna said smiling and the Bidoof had tears in his eyes and he touched the pokeball and was caught

Name: Munchy

Caught on Lake Verity

Species: Bidoof

Hasty Nature, Somewhat stubborn

Simple Ability

"Ok guys, time to train" Asuna told them after a quick heal

"Yeah!" Everyone said as they went to route 202, Munchy quickly proved his strength by taking on even Pokémon that were a few levels above him and Crow grew faster, but then

"GET OUT OFF OF MY TERF!"

They saw an annoyed looking Shinx looking at them

"Get out of here" It growled, Munchy and Crow gulped, this Pokémon seemed to scare them, a lot

"Oh yeah, make us!" Ryu shouted and the Shinx charged at Ryu and Ryu charged at the Shinx, both Pokémon hitting each other square in the head….but the Shinx fell to his knees and groaned, "Fine you beat me, now what?" He asked

"You join us" Asuna said tossing a pokeball and catching him

Name: Leo

Caught on Route 202

Species: Shinx

Sassy Nature, Capable of taking hits

Intimidate Ability

With Leon in the party, the training continued on route 202

Ryu went to level 9 while the other three were level 6

Soon it would be time to continue this adventure, face new trainers, gain new friends, and soon save the world once more….

AN: Yes I will be using Munchy, I'm gonna prove that Bidoof's can be useful for a team, I mean come on, they are a derpy beavers, how awesome is that LOL


	3. A Miner Problem

Asuna made her way north through route 202, course this was after healing her team at the Pokémon center and having some lunch. With the newly trained team they took down the trainers on the route and safety made it to Jubilife city.

After a quick healing and free gifts which included some pokeballs, a quickclaw, and more importantly the Poketch or in other words a Pokémon themed ipad watch.

Asuna went north after more healing and was in Route 204 and Asuna noticed something, it looked like a small bud Pokémon.

"Oh hello" She said and the small Pokémon looked up and walked to her belt and Ryu appeared surprising the no armed Pokémon and knocking it on its back

"Uh you ok?" Ryu asked and the small bud Pokémon nodded his head, or at least tried while on his back

"Uh want to join m adventure?" Asuna asked and the bud Pokémon said, "Yes"

Asuna tossed a pokeball at it and caught it smiling

"I think I'll name you…Yamato" Asuna said

Name: Yamato (Male)

Species: Budew

Caught on Route 204

Hasty Nature, Sturdy Body

Natural Cure Ability

Asuna then went to route 203, east of Jubilife city where she saw Jun munching on a sandwich

"Oh hey Asuna, want to battle to see who is a better trainer?" He asked

"Well no I just wanted to get to the next tow-" She tried to say but Jun then quickly said, "Oh course you want to, now go Striker!"

Just let out a Starly who was named Striker and Asuna sighed and let out Leo

"Leo mind taking care of this?" She asked

Leo smirked and tackled Striker and pinned it to the ground, "I GIVE I GIVE!" he cried out and Jun face palmed

"Inferno go!" He called out letting out the Chimchar but then it was taken down quickly by Crow's critical hit Quick attack

"….well that was sad" Jun said returning his Pokémon

"Well I beat the Johto league and saved the Hoenn region, I don't think it's too hard for me know a few tactics to make a good team" Asuna said and Jun just looked at her like she turned into an alien

"Well I'll beat you next time we meet, count on it!" Jun said running off

"Uh….will he be ok?" Ryu asked

"I hope so, then again I have met a few crazies on my travels" Asuna said, but then a zubat flew in front of her

"AH!" She cried out

"I'm Zubatman!" It scowled and Ryu knocked it out of the air and Asuna caught him

"Well I guess he might be useful later" She sighed

Name: Bruce (Male)

Species: Zubat

Caught on route 203

Gentle Nature, Strong Willed

Inner Focus Ability

"Sorry for scaring you, I'm a good guy at heart, give me a chance" Bruce said

"Fine" Asuna said rolling her eyes and heading forward

The trip through the nearby cave housed a few trainers but nothing Ryu couldn't handle, Asuna also got Rock Smash from a very nice Hiker, Munchy got to learn it but for some reason while he could use it in combat, he couldn't use it outside of it without the badge. That didn't make any sense but hey might as well get the badge and not argue.

They made it through the other side and Asuna could see it was a coal mining town, rock Pokémon helping workers, some machops lifting girder's, and it was obvious the little town of Oreburgh was a hard working place

Asuna healed her team and decided to head north, see some of the sights, once she made it to route 207 she saw a Ponyta eating some grass

"SO CUTE!" Asuna squealed and the Ponyta looked up with an anime sweatdrop, "Uh right, let me just-" he was trying to back away but Asuna pounced on him with a pokeball catching him

"You are mine now…Zuko" Asuna said, inside the pokeball the newly named Zuko sighed, "This is gonna be a long lifetime for me"

Name: Zuko (Male)

Caught on Route 207

Bashful Nature, Hates to Lose

Flash Fire Ability

Asuna went back and traded Yamato for Zuko, as she already had a grass type in Ryu, so Yamato wouldn't be needed

"I don't mind too much, just send me food every once in a while"

Asuna went over to the gym only to find Jun camping outside

"He isn't here?" Asuna asked and Jun nodded his head

"Any idea where he is?" She asked

Jun shrugged his shoulders and Asuna sighed and began to ask the town where the gym leader could be

"The Coal mine"

"Try the coal mine"

"He works at the coal mine"

"What they said"

"Guess it's the coal mine" Asuna said sighing and going into the mines where inside she tripped over a large rock

"owww…." She groaned and the rock floated in front of her

"Uh hi" Asuna said, it was a Geodude

"Uh who are you?" Asuna asked

"The name is Toph cause it sounds like tough!" The geodudette said and Leo growled

"And I'm Leo and you are messing with the wrong cat" Leo said and Toph and him glared at each other

Asuna took this moment to throw a pokeball at her catching her

Species: Geodude (female)

Caught at Oreburgh Mine

Naughty Nature, Likes to run (don't they float?)

Rock Head Ability

"Thanks Leo" Asuna said dusting herself off and heading forward to see a man facing a group of miners with a Machamp, on his back was a bag of what could be a bag of loot

"Alright back off and let me just take the valuable ore ok!" The man said as the Machamp took out multiple geodudes

"Damn it, it's too tough" one miner said but he was gently pushed aside by a another miner in glasses

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to drop the ore and turn yourself in" The man said calmly

"Yeah you and what army, I got a machamp that says you are going to let me go" The criminal said, the machamp cracking his knuckles

"You're machamp still has the belt from when it was a machoke, it's a recent evolution, nothing I can't handle" The man said drawing a pokeball

"Tyranno up and center!" The man said letting out a Raptor like Pokémon

"Time to show them real dino power!" Tyranno called out

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Asuna thought using her pokedex, according to it, the Pokémon was a Cranidos, a Pokémon whose head-butt is strong enough to shatter rocks

"Oh boy" Asuna said realizing that this machamp is about to become a machump

"Tyranno Zen Head-butt!" The man ordered and the Cranidoes's giant forehead glowed a pink energy and he did a powerful head-butt right in the chest of the fighting Pokémon doing an instant knock out

"Oh…my…god!" The man said going to his knees, "Who are you?" He asked, his eyes twitching

"I'm the gym leader, Roark, and you are going to prison" He said as a couple of miner's took the man away

"You're the gym leader?" Asuna asked, the man was about her age, maybe a few years older but still

"Sure am miss, want to fight me?" He asked taking a pick axe and began mining the wall

"Uh, after that show, I'm a bit against going it now" Asuna said nervously

"Well my dad taught me everything and he is an even better gym leader then me" Roark said picking at the wall

"Uh I think I'll go train a bit more before I take you on" Asuna said looking at Tyranno who was head-butting a wall to help break it up

"I'm going to need some more training before I could fight that" She thought as she walked back up, she is going to need more training before she could handle this gym leader….


	4. Rock on Tyranno

Asuna walked out of the grass with Ryu, both of them had a few cuts and scratches on them but they were smiling….it's been three days of training, and after training the entire team, Asuna felt ready to take on Roark

"Ready Ryu?" Asuna asked as they walked to the Pokémon center

"Sure am Asuna" He said as they walked in and nurse joy healed up the team.

"Let's do this!" Asuna said with a lot of determination as she stepped into the gym….only to find it empty, save for one man standing at the entrance

"He is at the mine" The man said and Asuna could only face palm as she walked back to the mine where she saw Roark hard as work picking at the wall, whistling a tune

"Oh hey Asuna" He said when he noticed the young lady walking towards him

"Roark I am so ready to take you on" Asuna said holding up Ryu's pokeball and Roark chuckled

"Alright you want a fight, lets fight, come on follow me" He said leading Asuna further into the mine where they found themselves in a large open area where other miners were hard at work

"I prefer fighting in my element, so I hope you don't mind me fighting in the mine" Roark said and Asuna nodded her head

"Alright boys, Break time, I got a challenger!" Roark called out and the other miners looked up and smiled saying, "alright time for a show" or "Go get her Roark" and then getting out of the way

The field was a large open area with a few piles of dirt, some large boulders around them and so on. It was an average arena to say.

"Alright Geodude come on out!" Roark said choosing the floating rock Pokémon who flexed his muscles

"I was given geodude by the Pokémon league committee so I have a different team to fight with. Tyranno is my only real team mate" Roark explained, only to have the geodude turn and look at him like WTF

"Don't worry I care about you, now be careful, I got a feel she has something to take us on" Roark said to the floating rock

"Ryu come on out!" Asuna said letting out the grass turtle

"Ah a turtwig, grass type, going to go with type advantages" Roark said, his fingers at his chin as if he was already making plans to counter

"Ryu Razor leaf!" Asuna ordered and leaves began to form on his back and he spun sending leaves flying right at geodude

"This is gonna sting" Roark said as geodude was struck, he stood no chance from the foliage barrage taking out the rock Pokémon in an instant.

"Alright let's try Onix" Roark said letting out the huge rock snake who roared at Asuna and Ryu

"Razor Leaf again!" Asuna ordered and like geodude before the Onix stood no chance from the leaves, many of the miners were surprised to see how fast their boss was being taken down but he began to chuckle

"Well Tyranno, shall dance" Roark said letting out the rock raptor Pokémon

"Head-butt!" He ordered and before Ryu could even make a move Tyranno slammed him with his hard head and sent him flying into the back wall

"Ryu!" Asuna called out

"Assurance!" Roark ordered and Tyranno did another head slam into the already weakened Ryu

"Asuna just because I'm the youngest gym leader doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to bring you down. If I show you any mercy I would be showing you the greatest disrespect" Roark said as Asuna watched the bloody and beaten Ryu struggle to get up

"Ryu are you alright?" Asuna asked and Ryu weakly smiled and nodded his head

"Well looked like they aren't down for the count yet" Roark thought pushing up his glasses, "Let's see how they handle this"

"Zen Head-butt!" He ordered and Tyranno charged at Ryu but then Ryu dodged it

"But how?" Roark called out, it was obvious that Tyranno was much faster than Ryu, more so since they were on the territory that Tyranno moves faster on, so how?

Roark's eyes widened when he saw it, a small claw right around Ryu's neck as a pendant and it call clicked

"A Quick claw" He thought

"Ryu Razor leaf!" Asuna ordered and Ryu spun around sending a barrage of leaves at Tyranno who took a direct hit

"Got him!" Asuna said but Tyranno roared!

"Don't think he will go down without a fight, counter with Zen Head-butt!" Roark ordered and Tyranno slammed Ryu against the wall causing him to cough up some blood

"It's over Asuna, call back your Pokémon or I will be forced to end the battle in a way I'm sure you don't want it to" Roark threatened but Asuna smirked causing Roark to back up in confusion

"What's so amusing?" Roark asked and Asuna pointed to Tyranno who groaned and fell forward on the ground, swirls in his eyes indicating he was out like a light, Ryu on the other hand, his wounds seemed healed and alright

"Ryu used absorbed when he was hit by Zen head-butt" Asuna explained, "He couldn't use it unless Tyranno got close to him, and of course if I called out to Ryu to use it, you could have ordered a dodge"

"So you let Ryu take a hit…in order to deliver the finishing blow" Roark said, he had to admit, this level of trust in a partner Pokémon and the mindset to take the risk was something he doesn't see often

"Alright I concede you got me" Roark said returning Tyranno, and reaching into his pocket and tossing something towards Asuna, she grabbed it and saw it was a shiny new badge

"This is the coal badge, take it with my blessing" Roark said to her, he had a smile on his face despite his loss, but he was happy to lose to someone smart enough to battle on this level

"We did it Ryu, our first badge!" Asuna said to her friend, picking him up and twirling around, she was so happy, all the memories of her past adventures roaring back in, all the victories she had, all the excitement, she felt like a real kid again.

"Uh Asuna?" Ryu asked

"Yeah Ryu?" Asuna asked still spinning

"Could you put me down, I don't feel so good" He moaning and Asuna set down the dizzy Turtwig who tried to stand up only to follow forward

"Alright let's get you healed up and then we can continue on our adventure" Asuna said walking out of the coal mine, Roark just had to chuckle to himself thinking, "So Bren that's your daughter….you were right about one thing, a looker and a smart battler…I wonder if she has a boyfriend" He thought…"Perhaps I should try to mine for her love" he also thought….

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I rather keep gym battles separate from the main story, try to make them a focus chapter. So yeah. And yes the battle didn't go like that; it was more like razor leaf, razor leaf, razor leaf, razor leaf win. But that would be boring to write, see ya next time. BTW how does grass beat rock, I get grass beating ground by sucking the life out of the ground like a plant would do, but I would think a rock could stop roots. Eh no matter, just a thought.


	5. Blow back Commander Mars

Asuna quickly healed up her team and released Munchy from his pokeball as they went back west through the Oreburgh tunnel, there they would go north to a cave called the ravaged path.

"So Munchy think you can do a rock smash?" She asked but then noticed Munchy had a white headband on his head

"Uh Munchy?" Asuna asked but then a Geodude ambushed them

"Let me handle this Asuna" Munchy said doing a palm strike at geodude, in one blow it shattered into pieces, the eyes on the pile of rubble blinked a few times, as if to say it was surprised by this sudden event

"Wow…." Was all Asuna could say as Munchy cracked his neck and escorted his master through the path and onward north

The ravaged path was full of large but cracked boulders, no one knew why they seemed to appear all the time, despite the fact that people smash them up all the time, but they didn't ponder this, Munchy used his new found abilities to smash up the boulders letting Asuna through.

After making it through the short path and making it outside Asuna smiled and returned Munchy, thanking him for the good job but then something caught her eye, or rather in this case her nose. She began to smell a wonder scent, it was the scent of many flowers

"What is it?" She wondered going further north and she saw a small town, but unlike Oreburgh this one was full of flowers, wonderful wonderful flowers, in front of the main entrance she could see a large flower patched with flowers that spelled out, "Welcome to Floaroma Town"

"What a nice place" She thought looking around, she could see many people talking to each other, some tending to the many flowers but then she noticed something odd, two men in weird uniforms and even weirder haircuts, they were bright blue hair styles and in the bowl cut

"Uh….ok that's just weird…even for this and any other region I've been too" She thought when went east. She wanted to continue further through the next town but then felt her skirt get tugged

"Huh?" She said looking down, and saw a little girl who looked upset

"Uh Miss…could I ask for some help, some bad men are being mean to my daddy" She said whimpering

"Sure, where are they?" Asuna asked and the girl lead her back into town and to the north of it, where Asuna caught wind of even more flowers, while the town itself had a lot of flowers, the back of here much have had at least 12 acres worth, but after a quick look at the sight she noticed a man being harassed by the same two men she saw earlier

"Alright give us the honey, and we won't hurt you" One said

"Why do you want it?" The harassed man asked

"So we can capture more Pokémon to use as weapons, duh, what else could we do with it?" The same grunt said

"Well we could eat it, I mean it would help sweeten the afternoon tea" The other grunt said and the first just sighed

"Look just give us the honey, trust me, if you don't they are gonna send our boss here and she won't be merciful" The first threaten and Asuna drew a pokeball

"Hey guys!" She called out, the two grunts turned and saw Asuna glaring at them

"Leave the nice man alone" Asuna said letting out Crow who began to circle them

"A trainer, fine, Bidoof come on out!" the first said

"Starly you are up!" the other called out

Crow just let out a grin and began to fly fast in a circle around them, soon multiple images of him began to appear

"Ah jeeze a double team" The first grunt said

"Not just that, Crow…Blade Dance!" She cried out and then the images began to pose like Crow was using his wing like a blade and both the Bidoof and Starly were hit multiple times

"What kind of attack is this?" The first grunt cried out as both Pokémon were wiped out

"It's Wing attack while he uses Double Team, he moves so fast it's like a combat sword dance" Asuna said but then noticed something Crow began to glow and change, he let out a battle cry and evolved, right into his next form, Starravia

"Alright Crow" Asuna said and the two grunts ran off before they could get Blade Danced by the newly evolved Crow, Asuna noticed something a key, one that must have fallen out of the pockets of one of the men.

The man they were harassing began to hug his daughter and he looked at Asuna

"Young lady I must thank you, those men, ever since they took over the Valley Windworks have been nothing but trouble, I know I shouldn't ask this, but could you please stop them" The man asked and Asuna took the key

"I assume this is the key to get in" She asked and the man nodded his head

"Well I'm on it then" She said walking back into town, where after a quick healing she went East out of the town and saw the large windmills

"Well this must be the place" she thought opening the front door where she was met by a similarly uniformed man

"Oh crap, boss intruder!" The man called out running ahead, Asuna gave chase but then heard the man scream in pain and she saw him lying in the ground, groaning in pain. Asuna saw a new person, not a man but a woman, her hair red and in one big curl and her uniform obviously made her look important

"Annoying man, always got to ask me, a woman for help, isn't that right Mimi" The woman said, she was talking to what looked like a large over weight cat Pokémon, Purugly.

The Pokémon nodded her head and then the woman turned to Asuna and then licked her lips

"Well what do we have here, another fine female, maybe my type" She said walking over to Asuna and gripping her chin and looking her over

"Not a bad face, wouldn't mind that" She said but then Asuna punched her in the face knocking her back, but instead of getting angry she just began to laugh

"And a fighter to match, I don't know who you are but you are perfect to be my girlfriend" The woman said, Asuna had an anime sweatdrop on her head

"Uh I came here to stop you guys from taking over the Windworks" Asuna said, a little surprised by this

"Really, I thought you were here to be my girl, no matter, I'm commander Mars and if you aren't with Team Galactic then you are an enemy and therefore must be eliminated, a shame too, I like girls like you" She said letting out a giggle

"Uh I'm into boys….not that liking a girl would be wrong, but if you are causing trouble I got to stop you" Asuna said, she didn't know what to expect from her, "Besides what is team Galactic"

"We want to capture Pokémon, harness their power and change the world, what else" Mars said quickly and frankly

"Uh, that's it, you just told me that?" Asuna asked

"Well I'm going to eliminate you so no point in not telling you, unless of course you want to be my girlfriend" Mars said

"No, I'm sorry no, even if I were into girls, I wouldn't date one that wants to hurt Pokémon" Asuna said, her anime sweatdrop now the size of her head

"A pity, oh well, Mimi, guess we got to scratch her up too" Mars said, she seemed disappointed by this, "Mimi slash her up!"

Mimi jumped into the air and began to slash at Asuna but then she let out Ryu whose shell blocked some of the blows

"Razor leaf!" She called out and Ryu began to toss leaves at the large cat doing direct hits

"Not bad, how about this, fury swipes, aim for the girl!" Mars ordered and Mimi charged at Asuna who let out Leo whose glare slowed down Mimi and forced her back to Mars

"It's a Pokémon battle not a human battle you know" Asuna said

"Why bother attacking a Pokémon if I can attack the trainer" Mars said

"Really, so you won't mind this!" Asuna said sending a third pokeball at Mars who ducked, the pokeball hit the back wall and Munchy appeared

"Munchy Rock Smash!" She ordered and Munchy slammed the ground where Mars was standing on, nearly hitting her

"Damn it" Mars thought looking around, Mimi was fast and strong, but she was facing down three Pokémon from all angles

"Alright I give, I'll go peacefully, but remember if you want to join team Galactic, come find me" Mars said returning Mimi and blowing Asuna kiss

Asuna could only blush as Mars and many grunts got away

"Well I guess I won" She said to her team as she walked out to heal up, she noticed the sun was beginning to set in the distance and she checked her pokegear, it was 7:20

"Better find a place to stay" She muttered but then noticed something floating in front of her, it looked like a large floating purple ball, with eyes. It just stood in front of her floating, sometimes blinking

"Uh hello" Asuna said

"Hello" The ball said

"Uh what are you?" Asuna asked

"A Drifloon" The Pokémon said in a calm voice

"Uh?" Asuna didn't know what to say to it

"Want to join my team?" Asuna asked after a minute of thought

"Why not, it would give me a reason to travel outside of wind" The Pokémon said as Asuna tossed a dusk ball at it, capturing the balloon Pokémon with no effort

Name: Deidara

Species: Drifloon

Caught with Dusk Ball, Outside of Valley Windworks

Naughty Nature, Sturdy Body

Aftermath Ability

Asuna rolled her eyes, today has been pretty weird and a good night's sleep might be helpful.

She went to the Pokémon center and rented a room and after giving it some thought, replaced Bruce with Deidara, Bruce agreed to this switch up and wished her the best of luck in future battles.

She set the pokeballs on a nearby dresser inside the room and quickly went to bed, but then the dusk ball popped open and Deidara appeared and looked at his new master and had in his string like arms a black marker and his eyes seemed to say, "Time to prank"…


	6. Through the Forest and Underground

Asuna yawned a bit as she awoke and went over to the mirror to brush her hair when she screamed.

"MY FACE!"

Her face had a comical handlebar mustache drawn on it, some dorky glasses around her eyes, and even the word, "Fool" drawn on her forehead.

"What happened?" She asked as she began to wipe the marker off and she heard some snickering and turned to see Deidara floating with the marker

"You did this? Why?" Asuna asked and Deidara just floated there not answering

"…fine return" Asuna said sighing as the balloon Pokémon returned to the dusk ball.

After getting dressed and having a quick breakfast Asuna went north through Route 205 where a few things happened.

Munchy evolved into a bibarel, and she caught a new Pokémon, Mandy

Name: Mandy

Species: Shellos (Pink) Female

Naughty Nature, Alert to Sounds

Storm Drain ability

After battling the fifth trainer that day Asuna noticed a forest looming ahead, Eterna Forest

"Ok guys, we go in and get to Eterna City" She told them and walked through the trees only to shiver a bit, the air was damp and cold and she could hear clacking sounds of bug Pokémon

"Alright let's go" Asuna said taking a few steps forward when she saw a young woman in a green dress picking some herbs on the ground and putting them in her bag

"Let's see….oh this mushroom will be useful" The woman muttered and Asuna coughed a bit alerting her

"Oh hello, you must be another trainer. Uh quick question, do you think you can escort me through the forest, I'm carrying a lot of herbs and mushrooms, and bug Pokémon are likely to attack me because of it" The woman said rubbing the back of her head

"Sure, I'm Asuna" Asuna said extending her hand, the woman shook her hand and said, "I'm Cheryl, now come on, let's get to Eterna City"

The duo began to hike through the forest and Asuna along the way was able to catch another new team member Kari

Name: Kari

Species: Buneary

Quiet Nature, Good Endurance

Klutz ability

About halfway they were ambushed by two seedy looking trainers, some bug catchers

"Well look what we got here, two cute trainers" One of them said licking his lips

"What do you say we tie em up and have some fun" The other said and Asuna glared at them

"Come on Asuna, lets show these boys how the girls play the game, Tia go!" Cheryl called out letting out a large pink Pokémon with an egg in its pouch, a Chansey

"Ryu you're up" Asuna said letting out her Turtwig

"Ok Roy let's take them down" One Bug trainer said to the other

"On it Trace" Roy said and both Pokémon let out a Heracross and a Beedrill

"Heracross use Megahorn!" Roy called out and the large beetle Pokémon charged at Tia and Cheryl smiled

"Minimize" She ordered and Tia became Tom Thumb sized making the now surprised Heracross charge into a tree and lodging the horn inside

"Ryu use Razor leaf on it" Asuna ordered and Ryu sent his usual barrage of sharp leaves at the poor beetle knocking it out

"Damn it, return" Roy said returning his Pokémon

"Beedrill fury attack on that little turtwig!" Trace ordered and the beedrill's lance arms began to move so fast it looked like it had a hundred lances

Ryu groaned in pain as it was sent flying into a tree, he groaned a bit but he wasn't dead

"I'll help him, you take care of that beedrill" Cheryl called out to Asuna and she nodded her head

"Leo it's up to you" She said letting out the small cat Pokémon who glared at the now freaking out Beedrill

"Suck it up and use Twin Needle"

The Beedrill put up its meanest face it could muster and charged at Leo

"Spark!" Asuna ordered and Leo's body began to charge up and spark

"Stop attacking!" Trace called out but it was too late, Beedrill had struck Leo and buzzed in pain as it felt the electricity course through its body knocking it out

Cheryl had gotten done healing Ryu and he was up and ready to fight the two bug trainers

"Uh Trace" Roy said

"Yeah Roy?" Trace asked

"Run!"

And with that both men ran off causing Asuna to face palm

"Boys" she muttered but then notice Ryu and Leo were glowing and soon began to change their form, it was a double evolution. Ryu became a Grotle and Leo a Luxio.

"Alright guys" Asuna said hugging them

"Come on Asuna we are close to the end" Cheryl said walking past an old worn out pathway to what looked like an abandoned mansion

"What's that?" Asuna asked and Cheryl looked at the place

"Well it was an old Mansion, owned by a billionaire, however it became abandoned after some bad things happened….I don't know the details but I heard some people died there but I think it's just some rumors" Cheryl said shivering and leading Asuna out of Eterna Forest, she turned to Asuna and said, "Here I want you to have this" She said giving Asuna a small bell.

"Think of it as a gift as well as a way to remember how well we worked together" Cheryl said walking off smiling, Asuna pocketed the small bell and then looked at the town, it was more in tune with nature then the Oreburgh but not as much as Floaroma

"Well this seems like a nice places" She thought looking around but then she noticed someone familiar, it was Roark and he was next to a large hole talking to some people.

"Roark is that you?" Asuna asked walking forward and Roark turned to her and blushed a bit

"Oh hey Asuna how are you?" He asked her

"I've been doing good, what brings you to this town?" She asked

"Oh sometimes I'm underground and I pop up in this town" Roark said and Asuna looked at the hole a bit puzzled

"So there are tunnels all over the region?" Asuna asked

"That's right, want to see?" Roark asked and Asuna nodded her head and Roark handed her a hardhat

"Follow me, and I'll show the finer points of being underground" He said and Asuna blushed a bit and pointed down and Roark saw she was wearing a skirt

"Oh…uh right you go down and I'll follow" He said just realizing the mistake

"Thank you" She said going down the ladder in the hole and soon she and Roark were in an underground cavern

"Wow" She said looking around; she could see gems and other things sticking out of the walls

"Yep, this is my home so to speak" Roark said looking at a nearby wall, "Here is a good start" He said pointing to a small shard in the wall

"Let's see if you can dig it out" He said and Asuna was given his pickaxe and she struggled a bit with the weight but after a few tries and a few bad hits got the red shard out

"Not bad" He said looking it over

The duo spent a few hours underground work, Asuna got the hang of the pickaxe and was able to dig out some cool rocks, a hard stone, for some reason an iron ball was in the wall surprising even Roark. But the biggest Prize was fossil

"Now this is an interesting fossil" Roark said looking it over

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked

"It's a fossil of a Cranidos, you know like Tyranno, if you bring it to the Museum back in my town you can get it restored" Roark explained and Asuna eyes lit up because she remembered how strong Tyranno was when she fought Roark

"Glad you like the idea, anyway I'm sure you want to take on the Gym Leader of this town, she uses Grass Types, which I'm sure you know by now" He said remembering Ryu

"Yeah I think I know what to do with this" Asuna said climbing up the ladder where Roark smiled and let out Tyranno who stretched a bit

"So Tryanno think I got a shot with her?" He asked

Tryanno thought for a moment and said to him, "As sure as I could break down that wall faster than you" He said pointing to a nearby wall and Roark smirked and held his pickaxe

"You're on" He said and the duo began to break down the wall

Up on the surface Asuna was healing her Pokémon and mentally planning her attack and she had an idea of what to do against this Grass wielding Trainer, she may have a plan but she knew full well that type advantages do not guarantee a victory, no they do not….


	7. A Battle in Nature

Asuna walked into Eternia City Gym only to find it empty like the first

"Anyone here?" She called out into the empty building and noticed a sign on a statue of a large flower, "Went into Eternia Forest, Gardenia"

"Ok…I think that's the name of the gym leader" Asuna thought walking out and towards Eternia Forest where she saw a yellow dyed woman in what could be described as an undersized cloak and some short yellow cargos, taking down a team Galactic member with a Turtwig

"Razor leaf!" She ordered and the Turtwig sent a barrage of leaves at the Galactic member causing him to run off

"Like bugs they are" She muttered and saw Asuna

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Are you Gardenia the gym leader?" Asuna asked and the woman smiled

"I am, they call me the mistress of the plants and you must be a challenger" She said and the Turtwig let out a yawn

"Yes I know, don't worry I think this one might be more of a challenge then the last guy who came….only won because of lucky shots" Gardenia said rolling her eyes and then smirking at Asuna

"So what's your name?" She asked

"Asuna Tenkage" Asuna said drawing her premier ball

"Well Asuna, shall we begin this dance" Gardenia asked as the battle begun in the forest

(For this battle the music I'd suggest is TenTen Theme from Naruto)

"Turtwig let's see how good she is" Gardenia said as Asuna released Crow

"A grass user, this I can handle" Crow said holding up his wing

"Crow Blade dance!" Asuna ordered and Crow began to multiply into many images with the first half of the move, the double team

"Grr Turtwig Razor leaf!" Gardenia ordered but no matter how many times Turtwig sent his leaves flying he couldn't hit the bird Pokémon

"Now strike!" Asuna ordered and Crow did a slicing motion with his wing nailing the turtwig and knocking him out

"Return" Gardenia said going to her second pokeball

"Ok I admit you are good, much better than the average trainer that comes in" She said letting out her second Pokémon which looked like a cherry blossom bulb

"Cherrim!" It cried out

"Blade dance!" Asuna ordered and once again Crow began to multiply

"Brace yourself Cherrim!" Gardenia ordered but the impact of the wing attack was too much for it and like Turtwig it was taken out of the fight

"Well looks like I got to let out my ace in the hole, I choose Temari!" She order and appearing in swirl of cherry blossoms a flower Pokémon with what looked like a flower arms, a mask and a smile on her face, a Roserade

"As a walk upon the path of petals, so shall my entrance and power be strong" She said sniffing her own flower arm and then pointed it at Asuna

"Temari Razor leaf!" Gardenia ordered and from the flower arm came a barrage of leaves

"Blade Dance!" Asuna ordered and Crow began to multiply

"Sorry won't work again" Gardenia said and then closed her eyes

"Temari Magical leaf!" She ordered and Temari began to spin in a circle, the fallen cherry blossoms around her began to float and sharpen and then take off, aiming for one Crow in the crowd and hitting him dead on

"But how?" Asuna cried out and Gardenia smirked

"Magical leaf can hone in on any target, no illusions or weakness can stop it" She said and Temari began to speak

"Speed and power are one thing, but grace and beautify can win any battle if done correctly" and with those words began to spin in again the leaves around her floating and preparing to attack again

"Crow fly up into the air!" Asuna cried out and Crow didn't need to be told twice, he began to fly up and past the tree line and Gardenia just smiled, "Temari"

Temari pointed up and the leaves fired through the tree line and Asuna could hear Crow cry out in pain and then fall to the ground, thankfully Asuna ran in time to catch him

"Crow you ok?" She asked and Crow nodded his head, "Want to return?" She asked

"No, I can do this, just give me one more chance" Crow said and Asuna nodded her

"Sure you want to do this, one more attack and he is finished "Gardenia warned Asuna

"Crow, lets show them some speed, Double team!" She ordered and Crow began to multiply

"This again, it won't work" Gardenia said, "Temari Magical le-"

"Quick attack!" Asuna ordered and Crow appeared and slammed Temari in the back forcing the leaves back to the ground

"Mag-"

"Quick Attack!" Asuna ordered again and Crow struck the grass lady once again causing her to lose focus

"So instead of allowing me to hit you you're just striking me over and over again" Gardenia said and Temari looked like she was about to lose her patients

"Quick Attack!" Asuna ordered one more time and Temari was struck right in the chest

"And now I lose my battle, but learn new things" Temari said and with that she fell back and had swirls in her eyes

"Return" Gardenia said returning Temari, she sighed but tossed Asuna a small badge, it looked like a tree

"That's the Forest Badge, so take it and good luck with your next battles" Gardenia said and Asuna smiled but then looked at her quizzenly

"Why were you out here in the first place?" Asuna asked and Gardenia pointed to the Mansion

"Well I run the evening Guard shift because kids try to go into the mansion on dares and such, but then I saw some weird guy jump the fence" She explained

"Really?" Asuna said looking at the mansion; she could have sworn she saw a figure looking at her from a window

"Think maybe I could explore the place?" Asuna asked and Gardenia looked at her like she was crazy but then shook her head, "Alright go ahead, just be careful" She said

"Alright let me heal up first" Asuna said running to the Pokémon center and about 15 minutes later she came back

"Alright Asuna, be careful" Gardenia said as Asuna walked up the old steps, not knowing of what could be inside….


End file.
